Fuel costs are rising and are an increasingly onerous expense in the operation of a vehicle such as a car. Route planners, such as route planning navigational systems (e.g. hand-held or vehicular), commonly optimize for distance or time, and further can in some cases provide information relating to where fuel (e.g. gasoline) may be available. Furthermore, gasoline prices are in some instances available online. However, route planners do not factor in fuel prices, or make recommendations to travelers based on such information. As a result, more is paid than is necessary.
Accordingly, it would be useful to have routes planned for reducing fuel costs as well as other factors.